starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bombardero TIE/sa/Leyendas
El Bombardero TIE/sa, conocido simplemente como el bombardero TIE o T/B, era un caza estelar TIE más grande y menos maniobrable utilizado para destruir naves estelares grandes y realizar bombardeos de precisión milimétrica. La "sa" en la designación del bombardero TIE significaba "asalto a la superficie". Debido a su forma distintiva de doble casco, los pilotos enemigos ocasionalmente se referían a los bombardero TIE como "incautos" o (aunque indirectamente) "patos sentados". Este último apodo se debió a su estructura voluminosa que lo hacía mucho más lento y mucho menos maniobrable que otras naves TIE. Características thumb|180px|left|Bombarderos TIE bombardeando la superficie de [[Yavin 4/Leyendas|Yavin 4.]] El bombardero TIE/sa tenía dos cascos uno al lado del otro; uno llevaba el piloto y el otro un par de lanzadores de ojivas de propósito general, lo que les permitió llevar una variedad de armas adaptadas para la misión. El bombardero estaba mucho más construido que la serie de "cazas" TIE; transportaba sensores más sofisticados para penetrar en el casco de las naves capitales y los motores de iones gemelos P-s4 de SFS impulsados por un reactor de ionización solar SFS I-a2b permitia que una carga útil de proyectiles completa se transportara a una velocidad razonable. Un Destructor Estelar Imperial generalmente llevaba un escuadrón de 12 bombarderos. El bombardero TIE era capaz de transportar al menos una de las siguientes cargas útiles, para un total de 15 toneladas métricas:Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide dieciséis misiles de concusión, doce torpedos de protones, ocho cohetes de protones, seis minas espaciales, cuatro bombas de protones, sesenta y cuatro detonadores térmicos, miles de folletos de propaganda, o canastas de suministros. Los misiles de concusión guiados/torpedos de protones generalmente se llevaban cerca del interior del segundo casco, las minas orbitales se colocaban en un bastidor sobre el estante de misiles, mientras que las bombas de protones y las minas orbitales generalmente se encontraban cerca del exterior del casco, cerca del conducto de caída de bombas. Además, el segundo casco también poseía un brazo de maniobra de artillería que recuperaba y cargaba armamentos. Su armamento fijo eran dos cañones láser montados en el ala. El bombardero era lo suficientemente ágil para lanzar ataques devastadores con precisión quirúrgica; como lo demostró en una misión cuando un grupo de estas naves destruyó una torre ocupada por los Rebeldes en medio de una ciudad atestada mientras dejaba los alrededores sin tocar. No obstante, el bombardero era más lento y menos maniobrable que el caza estelar TIE/LN. Como la mayoría de los TIE producidos en masa, carecía de escudos, aunque lo compensaba en parte al tener un casco más fuerte. Esta fue en gran parte la razón por la que uno de sus apodos por parte de los pilotos Rebeldes era "pato sentado", ya que se consideraban presas fáciles. La doctrina Imperial estándar requería que los bombarderos fueran escoltados para atacar a otros cazas estelares. left|thumb|180px|Esquemas del bombardero TIE. Aunque no se espera que los cazas enemigos participaran en un combate de cazas con ellos debido a su velocidad y agilidad más lenta, los bombarderos TIE podrían atacarlos desde una distancia de separación con sus grandes cantidades de misiles de concusión. Durante el conflicto en Mylok IV, un escuadrón de los bombarderos de Demetrius Zaarin se ocupó de un gran número de Nharwaak y Alas-Y Rebeldes, permitiendo a los Imperiales ayudar a los Habeen a evacuar su base. Debido a la escasez de interceptores TIE durante la pacificación del sistema Pakuuni, Maarek Stele metió a su bombardero en el papel de caza de superioridad espacial contra Rebeldes y piratas, una vez que defendió la ofensiva de Thrawn de un ataque mientras visitaba el puesto de avanzada NL-1. Los comandantes Imperiales usaron bombarderos para contrarrestar a los cazas estelares Ala-B Rebeldes, con los TIEs lanzando sus misiles directamente en sus rutas de vuelo.The Essential Guide to Warfare La falta de escudos del Bombardero TIE fue explotada por las fuerzas enemigas durante la Guerra Civil Sepan. Allí, los Ripoblus llevaron a cabo un ataque en la Estación Científica Youst encabezado por seis Transportes de Asalto. Los cazas defensores de la estación, que consistían en Cazadores de cabezas Z-95 y [[Lanzadera de escolta JV-7 clase Delta|lanzaderas de escolta JV-7 clase Delta]], rápidamente fueron víctimas de las torretas del ATR-6 que intentaban atacar. Cuando las fuerzas del almirante Harkov entraron en el área para repeler a los Ripoblus, desplegaron el Bombardero TIE para sacar los ATR-6 de una distancia segura con torpedos de protones. Los pilotos Imperiales descubrieron que un ATR-6 podría sobrevivir incluso a tres golpes de torpedos, perdiendo varios bombarderos al tratar de acabar con el ATR-6 herido con fuego de cañón láser. Maarek Stele optó sabiamente por reemplazar su carga útil con cohetes de protones, que requerían un ataque más cuidadoso, pero una de estas ojivas devastadoras fue suficiente para destruir rápidamente un ATR-6. Cerca del final de la campaña, mientras cubría la transferencia de Vengadores TIE, Stele distrajo a los artilleros del crucero Dimok Ben Het para que los bombarderos pudieran conducir sus torpedos de forma segura, lo que provocó su destrucción. El Bombardero TIE, a diferencia de otros modelos TIE, también estaba equipado con sistemas de soporte vital y un asiento eyector en la cabina, aunque los pilotos aún usaban trajes de vuelo en caso de una emergencia. Historia left|thumb|220x220px|Bombarderos TIE atacando una base en [[Dac.]] El Bombardero TIE sucedió al caza estelar TIE/gt como la principal nave de asalto terrestre del Imperio en la serie TIE. El TIE/gt era el primero de la serie en tener su cápsula principal alargada desde una esfera hasta una forma cilíndrica para alojar una bomba. Los planetas remotos y las naves capitales de menor prioridad inicialmente tuvieron que conformarse con el TIE/gt, aunque la eventual adaptación generalizada del bombardero eliminó al gt de áreas como el sistema Dantooine donde se sabía que McDibs "Fuego mortal" era piloto. El Bombardero TIE/sa adoptó una cápsula más larga, aunque similarmente alargada, al TIE/gt por su diseño de doble cápsula y usó alas curvas más grandes, con un área de superficie mayor de paneles de ionización solar, proporcionando una mayor potencia para acomodar el aumento en masa. El Bombardero TIE entró en servicio durante los primeros años del Imperio y se utilizó para sofocar a los reductos Separatistas que todavía estaban activos en ese momento, a saber, la flota de ex naves capitales de la CSI de Gizor Dellso y su ejército de droides privado. Dos meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, los bombarderos TIE se desplegaron durante una misión de exploración Rebelde al sector Dominus para bombardear a los exploradores Rebeldes, pero los Rebeldes pudieron escapar de los bombarderos.Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1 Poco después, al menos un bombardero estaba equipado con una cápsula debajo de su fuselaje. El bombardero tenía un hipermotor y, bajo las órdenes del coronel Bircher, el piloto siguió al Ala Gris hacia una emboscada. Detonó, dañando gravemente el Ala-X de Leia Organa.Star Wars 5: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 5 Durante la Evacuación de Yavin, los bombarderos TIE bombardearon el Gran Templo, aunque varios fueron destruidos por trampas colocadas por el general Jan Dodonna. left|thumb|Anuncio de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar para el bombardero TIE/sa. Alrededor de seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio envió bombarderos TIE al planeta natal de Luke Skywalker, Tatooine. El destacamento de seis naves atacó el espaciopuerto de Mos Eisley, pero fueron eliminados por el Escuadrón Pícaro Rebelde. Un grupo en el planeta Barkhesh intentó interceptar un convoy de la Resistencia Barkhesh, pero fue detenido por el Escuadrón Pícaro. También se envió un ala para bombardear a la nave estelar Rebelde Nonnah, pero falló en su misión. También se envió un escuadrón a Corellia para detener la deserción de Crix Madine. Aunque las naves destruyeron la Torre del Capitolio de Coronet, no pudieron evitar el escape de Madine. Los bombarderos TIE también estaban estacionados en la Instalación de Investigación de Armas en Fest, e intentaron destruir un equipo de comandos Rebeldes que había huido con los Transportes Personales Todo Terreno, pero fueron nuevamente detenidos por el Escuadrón Pícaro. Posteriormente se asignó un escuadrón para bloquear Chandrila, donde no pudieron detener un tren de cercas blindado escoltado por el Escuadrón Pícaro. Más tarde, un escuadrón dirigido por el Moff Kohl Seerdon atacó los suministros de bacta de Thyferra, pero fue nuevamente interceptado por el Escuadrón Pícaro.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Durante la deserción de Tycho Celchu, los bombarderos TIE intentaron interceptar al piloto.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Durante la Batalla de Hoth, varios escuadrones de bombarderos TIE atacaron a los transportes Rebeldes que querían escapar, e intentaron ejecutar un bloqueo, causando importantes pérdidas entre ellos.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Solo la intervención del Escuadrón Pícaro para detener a suficientes bombarderos permitió que la mayor parte de los Rebeldes escaparan. Poco después, un par de estas naves fueron utilizadas para bombardear el asteroide en el que se escondía el Halcón Milenario.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Durante la Incursión en Bakura, Wedge Antilles secuestró un bombardero TIE de la prisión para ayudar a salvar a Derek Klivian, quien se estrelló en la superficie del planeta. Los bombarderos también participaron en varios conflictos en Bespin, incluida una incursión menor llevada a cabo por la Alianza Rebelde y la Batalla de Bespin.Star Wars: Battlefront Después de la Batalla de Endor, los bombarderos TIE se encontraban entre las fuerzas que lucharon contra el esfuerzo de liberación de los wookiees. En el 14 DBY, dos bombarderos TIE estaban estacionados en Vjun e intentaron impedir que el Jedi Jaden Korr entrara en el Castillo Bast.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Los bombarderos TIE continuaron viendo un uso extensivo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, donde a menudo realizaban bombardeos en las fuerzas enemigas, e incluso vieron acción en las primeras etapas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Al menos un bombardero TIE sobrevivió hasta el 139 DBY, donde actuó como la nave personal de un misterioso cazarrecompensas enmascarado. Era llamado a control remoto a través del brazo robótico del cazarrecompensas, un elemento que resultó en su muerte cuando Ania Solo le desprendió el brazo y lo utilizó para llamar a la nave y así aplastar al cazarrecompensas. Sucesores right|180px|thumb|Un bombardero TIE. El Bombardero TIE suplantó rápidamente al caza estelar TIE/gt como el bombardero de asalto de primera línea de la Armada Imperial. A pesar de sus desventajas, en particular su falta de velocidad, escudos e hipermotor, se convirtió en burocracia, ya que podría producirse en masa como otros TIE de bajo costo. Otros cazas con ojivas como la Cañonera de asalto, el Vengador TIE (a pesar de su menor capacidad de carga), el Defensor TIE y el Bote de Misiles, a pesar de tener escudos y un hipermotor, eran mucho más costosos y solo se encontraban en misiones específicas. El Bombardero TIE siguió siendo el pilar de los cazas estelares pesados de la Armada Imperial. Uno de sus logros más notables fue la destrucción de la instalación de fabricación de Defensores TIE de Ali Tarrak. En la época en que surgió la Alianza Rebelde, aproximadamente en el 3 ABY, el Lord Sith Darth Vader encargó el desarrollo del Caza estelar TIE Avanzado x1, que incorporó el uso del diseño de ala utilizado en el bombardero TIE, con un único módulo de cabina esférica, que tenía la ventaja de un hipermotor integrado y un apantallamiento asociado básico, sin la pérdida significativa en el rendimiento que un caza estelar TIE/LN sacrificaría con el hardware agregado. Sin embargo, el proyecto no vio ensamblados los modelos de producción completa, ya que el Interceptor TIE asumió la producción como el principal modelo de caza estelar TIE del Imperio debido a su agilidad y velocidad, con potencia de fuego utilizable. El desarrollo adicional del Bombardero TIE allanó el camino para el más avanzado bombardero de asalto Cimitarra, que fue diseñado con la entrada de los pilotos de bombardero del ala de élite "Cimitarra". Variantes Lanzadera TIE/sh Una variante del bombardero reemplazó la bahía de ojivas con una pequeña bahía de carga que podía albergar a dos pasajeros. Esta nave podría transportar personal de una nave a otra o de una nave a una base planetaria. El capitán Lorth Needa usó una lanzadera de este tipo para disculparse personalmente con Darth Vader por perder al Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, los oficiales de mayor rango usualmente usaban la lanzadera [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|clase Lambda]]. Lanzadera de abordaje TIE/br Otra variante del bombardero presentaba una cápsula secundaria ampliada con abrazaderas y un cortador de casco. Esto podría llevar a un grupo de incursión/abordaje de soldado de asalto para su inserción en una nave enemiga capturada o inhabilitada. Esta variante fue utilizada por Darth Vader y un equipo de soldados de asalto para entrar en la corbeta CR90 de la Princesa Leia Organa, la Tantive IV, así como por el general Bentilais san Sk'ar y sus soldados de asalto para una misión de secuestro en Shiva IV. Aterrizador TIE Usando alas más largas y alargadas verticalmente que la del bombardero, esta nave de aterrizaje llevaba una cápsula de personal adicional, mucho más grande, en su parte inferior que llevaba tropas de tierra para el despliegue de superficie. Shira Brie recuerda de manera ficticia estas embarcaciones que aterrizaron en su mundo natal cuando era una niña, como parte de una historia convincente para infiltrarse en la Alianza Rebelde. Bombardero TIE Pesado Un Bombardero TIE Pesado llevaba dos cápsulas de artillería, la segunda encima de la primera. Caza estelar Interdictor TIE/IT La naturaleza modular de la tecnología de la serie TIE permitió la expansión del concepto del bombardero TIE. Esta variante incluía cuatro bahías de artillería, aunque parecen haber sido bastante raras. Se habían desarrollado en la época de la Batalla de Yavin, y tenían el papel de bombardero planetario/caza pesado.Stay on Target Caza estelar Gand Los cazas estelares Gand eran bombarderos TIE modificados, con un motivador de hipermotor y una navicomputadora, alas cortadas en forma de Interceptor, seis misiles de concusión y escudos. Bombardero de asalto Cimitarra Tenía 8 metros de largo y, por lo tanto, era más largo que el caza estelar TIE/LN estándar. Sus armas incluían dos cañones láser, lanzadores de misiles de concusión y conductos para detonadores térmicos y granadas de protones. Sin embargo, en lugar de dos motores iónicos, solo tenía uno, por lo tanto, la faltaba del prefijo TIE. Fue diseñado para bombardear planetas en la sumisión. Entre bastidores Mientras que los diseños para el bombardero y la lanzadera de abordaje se hicieron para Una Nueva Esperanza, la nave no apareció hasta el cómic Star Wars 12: Doomworld!, y no hizo su primera aparición en películas hasta El Imperio Contraataca y tuvo una breve aparición en El Retorno del Jedi. La lanzadera de abordaje se muestra en la representación del Destructor Estelar Devastador para Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections. En Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II y su secuela, Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, se muestra que un TIE/sa posee la capacidad de flotar en su lugar. Este vuelo estacionario no se menciona en otras obras, excepto en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns. Sin embargo, se cree que este último suceso se debe a la mecánica del juego. En Star Wars: Battlefront y Star Wars: Battlefront II, el bombardero TIE puede albergar a dos personas. En Battlefront tiene el piloto y un apuntador de bombas (o "bombardero"), mientras que en Battlefront II el piloto controla los bombardeos mientras el pasajero dispara y apunta manualmente los misiles guiados. En Star Wars: TIE Fighter, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader, y Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, el Bombardero TIE era en realidad más rápido que el Ala-Y. En la serie de videojuegos X-wing, el TIE/sa tiene una velocidad de 80 MGLT. Mientras que el reactor del bombardero TIE está catalogado como un reactor de ionización solar I-a2b de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar en Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections, este mismo reactor se afirma tanto en el mismo libro como en otras fuentes como el mismo reactor que impulsa las grandes naves capitales. como los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]], en los cuales ocupa casi la mitad de la nave.Se describe como un "sol en miniatura", que produce energía a escala estelar y, probablemente, aniquila decenas de miles de toneladas de combustible por segundo. No hay una explicación oficial conocida para esto, pero es posible que SFS haya producido varios tamaños del modelo del reactor. Apariciones *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Star Wars 5'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Night Beast'' * *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Black Ice'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' * *''The Epic Continues'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Serie TIE Categoría:Bombarderos TIE/sa